


Swansong

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Oishi worries too much, at least Eiji has his shit together in things that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Oishi planned for their last great hurrah before the party was over and their high school romance came to an end, courtesy of geography and life in general. Fortunately for him, Eiji had a good rebuttal for all of his painfully considered logic.





	Swansong

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sportsfest bonus round 1.

Something had fractured between them after the U-17 camp, dissolved on the wings of leaving their partnership behind. “I don’t do doubles anymore,” Eiji had said, and Oishi believed him.

But once it was all over and they moved on to high school, they did end up playing doubles again. Not every match, but enough that the Golden Pair was still in every serious conversation about high school tennis doubles. 

It was never the same, though, Oishi thought. Not because they weren’t still great together, because they certainly were and got better with every match. What differed was that he had never questioned whether Eiji wanted to be on the court with him before, or be with him in general. He didn’t like the uncertainty of that at all.

Yet they muddled through high school thus, and in their final match side by side, Oishi wanted to make the most of it. He knew their paths would diverge after high school. Med school wasn’t exactly conducive to long-term relationships.

Moments before they hit the court, Eiji stretched with his racket in his hand and said offhand, “Oishi, are you going to do something stupid like break up with me after this match?”

Choking on his own breath, Oishi yelped out, “No.” 

Eiji knew him far too well, because that was exactly what Oishi had planned on doing. Not because he wanted it, mind, but because he had nothing better to offer than a relationship rusted by distance and eroded by time. Leave it to Eiji to see through him. He always did.

All through the match, Oishi couldn’t take his mind off of the conversation he knew they would have to have once they walked off the court for the last time. Their time in high school was rapidly expiring, and when that ran out, Oishi would go off to Tokyo University and Eiji would not.

Oishi didn’t realize he was thinking with his face until Eiji swatted him on the butt with his racket mid-match. “You’re thinking too loud.”

Chuckling, Oishi cleared his mind as much as he could and decided to relish this last chance at partnership while he could.

They won the match; they nearly always did. Seishun High School won the national tournament, and the Golden Pair were decorated once as champions and again as the top doubles team in the nation. 

The day ended with a monstrous amount of sushi prepared by their old teammate Kawamura, and everyone staggered out of the restaurant full and content. Well, Oishi wasn’t all that content, but he was certainly full.

Eiji walked next to him as they headed back for their neighborhood where they lived a few streets over from each other. Whose house they were going to, he didn’t know. It didn’t matter; each of their parents had absorbed the other into the family long ago. 

They ended up at Eiji’s house, and upstairs, they sprawled out together on Eiji’s bed and stared at the ceiling. Oishi sought the words and failed to find ones to adequately impart how hard it was to make this decision. 

His noisy thoughts were diverted when Eiji swatted him with a pillow. “Stupid Oishi. Stop trying to figure out how to break up with me.”

“I —” Oishi swallowed hard, and tears prickled in his eyes because Eiji was waiting for it. So much for ripping the bandage off. “You know why.”

“No, Oishi, I don't.” Eiji rolled over to straddle Oishi’s waist. His mouth twisted into a frown when he saw Oishi’s watery eyes. “Why are you finding reasons why it won't work instead of figuring out ways it can?”

Oishi gulped past the knot of shame bottled up in the back of his throat. Eiji was right; he didn't try hard enough to make it work, and both of them suffered for it. “I'm sorry, Eiji.”

Eiji thumbed a tear off of Oishi's cheek and gave him a crooked smile. “You better be.” He leaned down and snared Oishi's lips for a gentle kiss. Their mouths a mere breath apart, Eiji murmured, “I might think you're trying to get rid of me otherwise.”

“Never.” Oishi wrenched Eiji closer, and he didn't plan on letting go until Eiji never doubted that again. 

Later that night, the two of them draped themselves on each other, sweat-slick and satisfied. Eiji used Oishi's bicep as a pillow and hummed in pleasure. “You were very sorry, Oishi. I approve.”

Oishi idly ran his fingers through Eiji’s hair, cherishing the peace of the moment. He couldn't think of a single way to make things work between them when they were going in different directions, but for this single golden moment, the Golden Pair was alive and ready to take on anything. 

Nobody in Eiji’s family bothered them past a knock on the door to let them know dinner was ready, and Oishi was glad of it. He wasn't confident he could listen to Eiji’s mother say how nice they looked together and not lose it.

He awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and his arm numb from Eiji lying on it all night. Eiji was still out like a light, his red hair splayed out haphazard on Oishi’s skin and a faint trickle of drool oozing from the corner of his mouth.

Oishi's heart lurched at the sight. How had he even considered giving this up?

He tightened his hold on Eiji, feathering a kiss to the back of his neck. Eiji grumbled in response, his hand swiping at the nightstand. Oishi blinked in puzzlement until Eiji wrapped his hand blindly wrapping around a piece of paper that he flung in Oishi's direction.

Unfolding the paper, Oishi's hands shook as he started to read. However, most of the letter was forgotten save for the first couple of lines.

_Dear Kikumaru Eiji-san,_

_It's our pleasure to inform you that your application to Tokyo University has been accepted. Classes start . . ._

Eiji whined when his pillow sat bolt upright in bed. “Go back to sleep. ‘S Sunday.”

Oishi was about to say there was no way he could sleep knowing they would be going to the same college for the next four years and all of his panic and dread was for nothing. He had forgotten that Eiji had applied to Tokyo University, as well.

A dopey smile on his face, Oishi didn't care if he slept or not; he wasn't about to let go of Eiji for anything.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Eiji’s mother’s voice called out, “Boys, breakfast is ready!”

Oishi reeled when Eiji shot out of bed and started jamming his legs back into his jeans. He chuckled wryly. _Almost_ anything.


End file.
